


Taking Care

by freosan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration, Fisting, Kinkmeme, M/M, Noctis deserves this, Plot What Plot, soft focus porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freosan/pseuds/freosan
Summary: Noctis is under stress, and his retainers intend to take care of him.





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> For [this kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7737390#cmt7737390):
> 
> Noctis has been under a lot of strain, between the fall of insomnia, the empire moving in, and having to seek the power of Titan and Ramuh. The boys decide to spend a night making him lose his mind completely to give him a break.
> 
> Any sex acts or kinks you want as long as the focus is on Noctis being worked over until he's totally blissed out and can't string two thoughts together.

They blindfold him, with padded silk, and they strip him, with soft, warm kisses on every inch of his skin as it’s revealed. They lay him against Ignis’s bare chest, and they spread his legs so Prompto can swallow him down, velvet-soft and humming with satisfaction, while Gladio runs big, strong hands over his chest and up his sides.

They let him touch, and pet, and kiss, but when he tries to grab, or yank, or strain, they press his hands and his body back down, firm and gentle, impossible to resist. They don’t tease, but they don’t stop. He comes down Prompto’s throat, his moans swallowed by Gladio’s mouth, and Ignis whispers that he can relax, Highness, they’ll take care of him.

They turn him over, draped over Gladio’s lap, and Ignis works two slick fingers into him while Prompto tells him how hot he looks, how much they want to make him feel good. They take their time. Two fingers turn into three, into four, and he comes again rocking into Gladio’s hand, Ignis stroking him inside and out, his fingers twined with Prompto’s.

They caress him, hands everywhere, while he shakes through the aftershocks.

They pull him to sitting, wrapped tight in Gladio’s arms, and they lift his knees to his chest, and Ignis slips his thumb in alongside his fingers. They kiss him and pet him while he moans and still, they don’t stop. Gladio says he can take it, he’s strong enough, he’s good enough, and Prompto’s tongue wraps around his, and Ignis’s fist slides into him, past the knuckles.

They let him breathe. They say he’s beautiful _,_ they say _Highness_ , they say _Noct_ , low and soft and reverent.

They shift position again, slow, careful, not letting him move a muscle. Ignis’s hand pulls out of him smooth and easy and Prompto hushes his cries with feather-light kisses on his cheeks. Gladio holds him, Prompto moves closer, pressing chest to chest, and Ignis tells him he’s okay, he’s safe, he can let go.

They lift him up, and they slide him down, Prompto and Gladio filling him together, and they all groan when he wails, his forehead pressed against Prompto’s, Ignis’s hands guiding his hips. They lean him back, they move with him. They set a slow, steady pace, Prompto rocking into him, Ignis stroking him as he keens, Gladio holding his hands open when he fists them into the sheets. He has nothing left to give but he comes like waves, in swells and crashes, over and over until he feels them release inside him.

They hold him and kiss him and they pull away from him slowly, reluctant, inch by inch. They press a cup of water to his lips, and they wait for him to drink. They carry him to the bathroom, his legs wrapped around Gladio’s waist, Ignis’s hands on his shoulders. They lower him into hot water, cradled close between them. Prompto holds a hand over his eyes while Ignis washes his hair and Gladio his body, and when they’re done, they put the blindfold back on him, and they dry him with soft towels, and they wrap him in a blanket and carry him back to bed.

The blindfold stays on, and they whisper him to sleep in the darkness, saying that they’ll be there in the morning, that he’s good, that they’ve got him, that he’s theirs.


End file.
